Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode from season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start a cruise line business and get attacked by the Kanker Sisters. Plot Eddy's initial plan is to charge the local kids for riding in his tire swing but when Ed sends both the tire and Double D crashing into the local creek he has a better idea and enterprising Eddy's luxury "Creek Cruises" are born and for once there's no shortage of paying customers! The "Ship" duly sets sail with Ed as engine and Jonny and Jimmy in tow but trouble is soon brewing for the Creek runs right past the Trailer Park and the amorous Kankers are not slow to spot those dreamy Eds! The peaceful cruise is soon shattered by the pirate invasion - Ed tries to save the day with his motor mouth but salvation - albeit temporary - comes best in the heroic acts of Jonny and Plank! However, The Kankers are not going to let their reluctant boyfriends slip away that easily and it all ends with Jimmy and Jonny not just walking the plank but walking the Plank which leaves the victorious Kankers alone on their ship with their trembling booty - prisoners Ed, Edd and Eddy. So … what are they going to do with them? I'll give you 3 guesses! Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: "I'd pay a quarter for that! Higher, Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': "Double D flew faster than my father's shoe on dog night." ---- *'Lee': "I just wanna hug the little loudmouth one." ---- *'Eddy': "Is this thing on?" Edd: "Eddy, just speak into the mike." Eddy: "What, this?" Edd: "Yes!" Edd: "Okay, okay. Welcome, passengers, I'm captain Eddy of Eddy's creek cruise, where you get more bang for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of Eighty-Eight fingers Eddward." Edd: "This instrument is so annoying." ---- *'Jimmy': "Hey Eddy, you've run out of refreshments and this rubber tire is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" ---- *'Lee': "I wanna be their barnacle of love!" ---- *'Ed': "Kick my feet, kick my feet, kick my feet-" Eddy: "Faster Ed!" Ed: "Kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster..." Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930's and 1940's, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk." *This is the first time we see Edd's pedal steel guitar. The second time was in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". It is also seen in the episode "Little Ed Blue". *After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking", the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the boat pops the box of refreshments falls out as well as food, but Jimmy had claimed earlier that they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has a buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's sock's aren't pulled up, although it is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *At the very end when Jimmy is in the water, at one shot he is between Ed and Eddy and the direction Jimmy is in is different. *The close captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy. *Also when Jimmy yells "hair emergency!" the captions show Jimmy/Timmy. *This is the first time a Kanker wears an eye patch. The second is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *This is the first time Plank gets in water and doesn't react to it. Video d_mw0Zixgak Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Articles